


we'll be together forever

by thesaddestboner



Series: the apocalypse isn't supposed to be this pretty [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jon sits with his knees drawn to his chest, one hand fiddling with the safety on the gun, the other one hanging loosely and uselessly at his side.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be together forever

**Author's Note:**

> The thing that started it all. [**journaltypos**](http://journaltypos.livejournal.com/) responded to my last kiss meme, and I ended up writing this. Fits under [](http://bandom_100.livejournal.com/profile)[**bandom_100**](http://bandom_100.livejournal.com/)'s prompt, #28 **death**. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://st-st-st-utter.livejournal.com/1626.html).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Jon sits with his knees drawn to his chest, one hand fiddling with the safety on the gun, the other one hanging loosely and uselessly at his side.

Ryan raises his head, squints at Jon through the settling dust. "Have you seen Brendon? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Jon spins the gun, metal scraping against concrete, and Ryan winces. "Shouldn't've let him go out on his own," he says. "Should've made him stay."

Ryan pushes himself slowly onto his knees and crawls over, curling up against Jon's side. "It's not your fault," he says, tipping his head onto Jon's shoulder, closing his hand over Jon's on the gun, stilling it. "Nobody's fault."

Jon turns his head, mouths into Ryan's hair, "It should've been me who died."

Ryan shudders and reaches up, tilting Jon's head toward his. "We'll be together forever," he whispers, ghosting his lips lightly over Jon's.

Ryan's breaths are growing shallower, have been since - since everything fell apart. Jon puts a hand on Ryan's chest, feels the sticky warmth, and closes his eyes. He knows it's only a matter of time before it's Ryan's turn - and then he'll be the only one left. First, it was Spencer, and neither Ryan nor Jon are entirely sure what killed him. All they know is that the primal, blood-curdling screams they heard that first night were _not_ from wild animals.

Then Brendon, cocksure and confident, insisted on going out to look for help, to look for other survivors. It's been four days, and no word from Brendon. Jon knows he's dead, can feel it in him like he has a sixth sense, but he doesn't want to dash Ryan's hopes. He knows that shattering the illusion that Brendon will come back for them will snap Ryan's tenuous hold on reality.

"Jon?"

Jon raises his head. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asks.

Jon answers mostly truthfully. "You."

Something passes over Ryan's face then, and his eyelashes flutter. His cheek twitches, briefly, and Jon thinks he sees a hint of a smile. Ryan leans in and kisses him on the lips, and Jon can taste something metallic, coppery when Ryan parts his lips with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
